Maps
Maps are the battlefields where the player battle enemy players in multiplayer modes. Additionally, they may play against AI opponents in modes such as Zombies, Extinction, or Exo Survival. There are various types of maps throughout the Call of Duty series, spanning across multiple setting and environments around the world. Some maps are also dynamic (features change during gameplay), such as Strikezone and Ignition. Games include a set of Default Maps, and will usually have additional maps as paid or free DLC. Call of Duty Default Maps *Bocage *Brecourt *Carentan *Chateau *Dawnville *Depot *Harbor *Hurtgen *Neuville *Pavlov *POW Camp *Railyard *Rocket *Ship *Stalingrad *Tigertown Call of Duty 2 Default Maps *Alam Halfa *Amaye sur Seulles *Anctoville *Beltot *Brecourt *Burgundy *Caen *Carentan - Remastered version of Carentan from Call of Duty. *El Alamein *Leningrad *Matmata *Moscow *St. Louet *Sainte-Mere-Eglise *Stalingrad - Remastered version of Railyard from Call of Duty. *Toujane *Villers-Bocage Bonus Map Pack *Vossenack *Wallendar Skirmish Map Pack *Beaumont-Hague *Kalach Invasion Map Pack *Crossroads *Newvillers *Normandy *Decoytown *Rostov Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Default Maps *Bizerte *Buchholz *Canyon *Cassino *Crucifix *Gela *Kasserine *Maubeuge *Peaks *Troina *Town Square Call of Duty 3 Default Maps *Argentan *Champs *Eder Dam *Fuel Plant *Les Ormes *Mayenne *Merville *Poisson *Rouen *Verdun Valor Map Pack *Crossing *Ironclad *La Bourgade *Stalag 23 *Wildwood Bravo Map Pack *Aller Haut *Gare Centrale - Remake of Depot from Call of Duty. *Marseilles - Remake of Kharkov from Call of Duty. *Seine River *Rimling Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare Remastered Default Maps *Ambush *Backlot *Bloc *Bog *Countdown *Crash *Crossfire *District *Downpour *Overgrown *Pipeline *Shipment *Showdown *Strike *Vacant *Wet Work Variety Map Pack *Broadcast *Chinatown - Remake of Carentan from Call of Duty and Call of Duty 2. *Creek *Killhouse Special *Winter Crash (PC & Remastered version only) *Daybreak - Remake of Downpour from the game. (Remastered only) *Beach Bog - Remake of Bog from the game. (Remastered only) Call of Duty: World at War Default Maps *Airfield *Asylum *Castle *Cliffside *Courtyard *Dome *Downfall *Hangar *Makin *Outskirts *Roundhouse *Seelow *Upheaval *Nacht der Untoten (Zombies map) Map Pack 1 *Knee Deep *Nightfire *Station *Verrückt (Zombies map) Map Pack 2 *Banzai *Corrosion *Sub Pens *Shi No Numa (Zombies map) Map Pack 3 *Battery *Breach *Revolution *Der Riese (Zombies map) Special *Makin Day Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Default Maps *Afghan *Derail *Estate *Favela *Highrise *Invasion *Karachi *Quarry *Rundown *Rust *Scrapyard *Skidrow *Sub Base *Terminal *Underpass *Wasteland - Remake of Brecourt from Call of Duty 2. Stimulus Package Maps *Bailout *Storm *Salvage *Crash - Remastered version of Crash from the original Modern Warfare. *Overgrown - Remastered version of Overgrown from the original Modern Warfare. Resurgence Package Maps *Carnival *Trailer Park *Fuel *Strike - Remastered version of Strike from the original Modern Warfare. *Vacant - Remastered version of Vacant from the original Modern Warfare. Call of Duty: Black Ops Default Maps *Array *Cracked *Crisis *Firing Range *Grid *Hanoi *Havana *Jungle *Launch *Radiation *Nuketown *Summit *Villa *WMD *Kino der Toten (Zombies map) *"Five" (Zombies map) *Dead Ops Arcade (Zombies map) Hardened/Prestige Editions All are Zombies maps (Later found in the Rezurrection Map Pack) *Nacht der Untoten *Verrückt *Shi No Numa *Der Riese First Strike Maps *Stadium *Discovery *Berlin Wall *Kowloon *Ascension (Zombies map) Escalation Maps *Zoo *Stockpile *Hotel *Convoy *Call of the Dead (Zombies map) Annihilation Maps *Hangar 18 *Silo *Hazard - Remake of Cliffside from World at War. *Drive-In *Shangri-La (Zombies map) Rezurrection Maps *Nacht der Untoten *Verrückt *Shi No Numa *Der Riese *Moon Note: All of the maps in Rezurrection are zombies maps. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Default Maps *Arkaden *Bakaara *Bootleg *Carbon *Dome *Downturn *Fallen *Hardhat *Interchange *Lockdown *Mission *Outpost *Resistance *Seatown *Underground *Village Free Download *Aground *Erosion *Terminal - Remastered version of Terminal from Modern Warfare 2. Content Collection 1 *Liberation *Piazza *Overwatch *Black Box Content Collection 2 *Foundation *Sanctuary *Getaway *Lookout *Oasis Content Collection 3 *Intersection *Vortex *U-Turn Content Collection 4 *Decommission *Off Shore *Gulch *Boardwalk *Parish Call of Duty: Black Ops II Default Maps *Aftermath *Cargo *Carrier *Drone *Express *Hijacked *Meltdown *Overflow *Plaza *Raid *Slums *Standoff *Turbine *Yemen *Green Run (Zombies maps) **Bus Depot **Farm **Town Bonus Maps *Nuketown 2025 - Remake of Nuketown from Black Ops. *Nuketown Zombies - Remake of Nuketown from Black Ops as a Zombies map. Revolution Maps *Hydro *Grind *Downhill *Mirage *Die Rise (Zombies map) *Diner (Zombies map) Uprising Maps *Magma *Encore *Vertigo *Studio - Remake of Firing Range from Black Ops. *Mob of the Dead (Zombies maps) **Cell Block Vengeance Maps *Cove *Detour *Rush *Uplink - Remake of Summit from Black Ops. *Buried (Zombies maps) **Borough Apocalypse Maps *Pod *Frost *Takeoff - Remake of Stadium from Black Ops. *Dig - Remake of Courtyard from World at War. *Origins (Zombies map) Call of Duty: Ghosts Default Maps *Prison Break *Octane *Tremor *Freight *Whiteout *Stormfront *Siege *Warhawk *Sovereign *Overlord *Stonehaven *Chasm *Flooded *Strikezone *Point of Contact (Extinction map) Bonus *Free Fall Onslaught Maps *Ignition - Remake of Scrapyard from Modern Warfare 2. *Fog *BayView *Containment *Nightfall (Extinction map) Devastation Maps *Ruins *Collision *Behemoth *Unearthed - Remake of Dome from Modern Warfare 3. *Mayday (Extinction map) Invasion Maps *Pharaoh *Departed *Mutiny *Favela - Remake of the map with the same name from Modern Warfare 2. *Awakening (Extinction map) Nemesis Maps *Goldrush *Subzero *Dynasty *Showtime - Remake of Shipment from the original Modern Warfare. *Exodus (Extinction map) Extinction Storyline *Prequel: Point of Contact *Chapter 1: Nightfall *Chapter 2: Mayday *Chapter 3: Awakening *Chapter 4: Exodus Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Default Maps *Ascend *Bio Lab *Comeback *Defender *Detroit *Greenband *Horizon *Instinct *Recovery *Retreat *Riot *Solar *Terrace Bonus *Atlas Gorge - Remake of Pipeline from the original Modern Warfare. Havoc Maps *Core *Drift *Sideshow *Urban *Outbreak (Exo Zombies map) Ascendance Maps *Chop Shop *Climate *Perplex *Site 244 *Infection (Exo Zombies map) Supremacy Maps *Compound *Kremlin *Skyrise - Remake of Highrise from Modern Warfare 2. *Parliament *Carrier (Exo Zombies Map) Reckoning Maps *Fracture *Overload *Quarantine *Swarm *Descent (Exo Zombies Map) Exo Zombies *Chapter 1: Outbreak *Chapter 2: Infection *Chapter 3: Carrier *Chapter 4: Descent Call of Duty: Black Ops III Default Maps *Aquarium *Breach *Combine *Evac *Exodus *Fringe *Havoc *Hunted *Infection *Metro *Redwood *Stronghold *Shadows of Evil (Zombies map) *Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avengening (Zombies map) Bonus Maps *Nuk3town - Remake of Nuketown from Black Ops and Nuketown 2025 from Black Ops II. *Redwood Snow - The map Redwood from the game with a winter theme. *Fringe Nightfall *The Giant - Remake of the Zombies map Der Riese from World at War. Awakening Maps *Skyjacked - Remake of Hijacked from Black Ops II. *Rise *Splash *Gauntlet *Der Eisendrache (Zombies map) Eclipse Maps *Spire *Knockout *Rift *Verge - Remake of Banzai from World at War. *Zetsubou No Shima (Zombies map) Descent Maps *Empire - Remake of Raid from Black Ops II. *Cryogen *Berserk *Rumble *Gorod Krovi (Zombies map) Salvation Maps *Micro *Rupture - Remake of Outskirts from World at War. *Outlaw - Remake of Standoff from Black Ops II. *Citadel *Revelations (Zombies map) Zombies Chronicles * Nacht der Untoten * Verruckt * Shi No Numa * Kino der Toten * Ascension * Shangri-La * Moon * Origins Back in Black Maps * Firing Range - Remastered version of Firing Range from Black Ops. * Jungle - Remastered version of Jungle from Black Ops. * Slums - Remastered version of Slums from Black Ops II. * Summit - Remastered version of Summit from Black Ops. Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Default Maps *Breakout *Crusher *Frontier *Frost *Grounded *Genesis *Mayday *Precinct *Retaliation *Scorch *Skydock *Throwback *Zombies in Spaceland (Zombies map) Bonus Maps *Terminal - Remake of the map with the same name from Modern Warfare 2 and Modern Warfare 3. *Genesis Holiday Sabotage Maps *Dominion - Remake of Afghan from Modern Warfare 2. *Neon *Noir *Renaissance *Rave in the Redwoods (Zombies map) Continuum Maps * Turista * Scrap * Excess - Remake of Rust from Modern Warfare 2. * Archive * Shaolin Shuffle (Zombies map) Absolution Maps * Ember - Remake of Resistance from Modern Warfare 3. * Bermuda * Permafrost * Fore * Attack of the Radioactive Thing (Zombies map) Retribution Maps * Altitude * Carnage * Depot 22 * Heartland - Remake of Warhawk from Ghosts. * The Beast from Beyond (Zombies map) Call of Duty: WWII Default Maps Aachen Loading Screen 3 WWII.png|Aachen Ardennes Forest Loading Screen 1 WWII.png|Ardennes Forest Flak Tower Loading Screen 1 WWII.png|Flak Tower Gibraltar Loading Screen 1 WWII.png|Gibraltar Gustav Cannon Loading Screen 1 WWII.png|Gustav Cannon London Docks Loading Screen 1 WWII.png|London Docks Pointe du Hoc Loading Screen 1 WWII.png|Pointe du Hoc Sainte Marie du Mont Loading Screen 2 WWII.png|Sainte Marie du Mont USS Texas Loading Screen 1 WWII.png|USS Texas Pressure Cooker achievement image WWII.png|Prologue (Nazi Zombies Prologue) The Final Reich menu icon WWII.jpg|The Final Reich (Nazi Zombies Map) Gröesten Haus menu icon WWII.jpg|Gröesten Haus (Nazi Zombies Map) War Maps Operation Breakout Loading Screen WWII.png|Operation Breakout Operation Griffin Loading Screen WWII.png|Operation Griffin Operation Neptune Loading Screen WWII.png|Operation Neptune Season Pass Exclusive Maps Carentan View 1 WWII.jpg|Carentan Special Maps Winter Carentan Loading Screen 1 WWII.jpg|Winter Carentan Shipment 1944 Loading Screen 1 WWII.jpg|Shipment 1944 Blitzkrieg Promo 2 WWII.jpg|HQ Gröesten Haus View MP WWII.jpg|Gröesten Haus (Attack of the Undead) Sandbox menu icon WWII.jpg|Sandbox Crimean Mountains WWII.png|Crimean Mountains (Dogfight Map) Egyptian Sands WWII.png|Egyptian Sands (Dogfight Map) The Resistance Maps Anthropoid Promo WWII.png|Anthropoid Occupation Promo WWII.jpg|Occupation Valkyrie Promo WWII.jpg|Valkyrie OperationIntercept Promo WWII.png|Operation Intercept (War Mode Map) The Darkest Shore icon WWII.png|The Darkest Shore (Nazi Zombies map) The War Machine Maps Dunkirk reveal image WWII.jpg|Dunkirk Egypt WWII.jpg|Egypt V2 Map WWII.jpg|V2 Operation Husky reveal image.jpg|Operation Husky (War Mode Map) The Shadowed Throne Loading Screen WWII.jpg|The Shadowed Throne (Nazi Zombies Map) United Front Map Market Garden Trailer Promo WWII.jpg|Market Garden Stalingrad View WWII.jpg|Stalingrad Monte Cassino View WWII.jpg|Monte Cassino Operation Supercharge Trailer Promo WWII.jpg|Operation Supercharge (War Mode Map) The Tortured Path Logo.png|The Tortured Path (Nazi Zombies Map) Bodega Cervantes menu icon WWII.jpg|Bodega Cervantes (Nazi Zombies Map) U.S.S. Mount Olympus menu icon WWII.jpg|U.S.S. Mount Olympus (Nazi Zombies Map) Altar of Blood menu icon WWII.jpg|Altar of Blood (Nazi Zombies Map) Shadow War Maps Airship ShadowWarTrailer WWII.png|Airship Excavation ShadowWarTrailer WWII.png|Excavation Chancellery ShadowWarTrailer WWII.png|Chancellery OperationArcane ShadowWarTrailer WWII.png|Operation Arcane (War Mode Map) TheFrozenDawn TheLostCityofThule NaziZombies ShadowWar WWII.jpg|The Frozen Dawn (Nazi Zombies Map) Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Default Maps * Arsenal * Contraband * Firing Range - Remastered version of Firing Range from Black Ops. * Frequency * Gridlock * Hacienda * Icebreaker * Jungle - Remastered version of Jungle from Black Ops. * Militia * Morocco * Payload * Seaside * Slums - Remastered version of Slums from Black Ops II. * Summit - Remastered version of Summit from Black Ops. * IX (Zombies map) * Voyage of Despair (Zombies map) * Blood of the Dead - Remake of the Zombies map Mob of the Dead from Black Ops II. Bonus Maps * Nuketown - Remake of Nuketown from Black Ops. * Classified - Remake of the Zombies map "'''Five"' from ''Black Ops. DLC Maps * Dead of the Night (Zombies map) * Ancient Evil (Zombies map) * Alpha Omega (Zombies map) * Tag der Toten (Zombies map) MP Pack 1 * Elevation * Madagascar MP Pack 2 *Casino *Lockup MP Pack 3 *Artifact *Masquerade *WMD - Remastered version of WMD from Black Ops. MP Pack 4 *Der Schatten *Havana - Remastered version of Havana from Black Ops. *Remnant MP Pack 5 *Lair *Launch Category:Game Terms Category:Gameplay mechanics